


Solo un poco más

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Trastornos alimenticios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El hambre, todo era culpa de eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo un poco más

**Titulo:** Solo un poco más

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** El hambre, todo era culpa de eso.

 **Nota de Autor:** Dedicado al Anon de Tumblr que me pidió a un Sanji con trastornos alimenticios. Disculpen las fallas ortográficas, cuando tenga PC lo corrijo.

Antes, el tema es un poco delicado y sacado de una experiencia personal,aunque no sea drástico, recomiendo demasiado una vida saludable.

[...]

Estaba desesperado, pero no lo demostraba, por dentro su cuerpo quería moverse hacia la bodega para poder contabilizar las raciones que había, verificar que no escaseaban de nada y volver con su rutina, esa en la que sus propios nakamas no se daban cuenta y ni se fijaban que tenía.

Desde que había pasado los ochenta días en aquella roca, una costumbre se le había quedado en su subconsciente, al ser un aprendiz de cocinero y después un cocinero profesional, era muy raro que se mantuviera delgado, pero su rutina y la vida que llevó eran las causantes de dicha fisonomía.

El cuerpo de Sanji racionaba su propia comida, él no comía con sus nakamas, el simplemente lavaba los trastos mientras ellos devoraban los platillos, y para el rubio era mejor así, a que vieran que sobrevivía con una taza de té y unas bocadillos. Lo mas espantoso era su frenética manera de desesperarse si veía que la comida escaseaba, en esos días, él no comía, su trastorno se acrecentaba y la ansiedad junto con su perfeccionismo no mejoraba la situación para con su cuerpo.

Muy tarde fue que Chopper se dio cuenta de que su nakama se hacía daño, se comía por dentro, se devoraba.

Un humano normal no es capaz de vivir de líquidos, Sanji lo había hecho, sus escasos músculos sufrían horrores para moverse, los huesos se astillaban y ya no resistían, ¿Había valido la pena el matarse de hambre por el miedo a morir de hambre? Es irónica la forma en que uno puede morir.

Blackleg Sanji lo supo bien. Morir de hambre por temor de quedar sin alimento era estúpido. Pero más estúpidos fueron sus nakamas al no darse cuenta de ello.

Primero fue su hueso de la pierna y lo último el paro respiratorio. Era una lástima.

Cocinero muerto de hambre. Solo un poco, solo un poco más.


End file.
